


Crossed Paths

by retrospectav



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, cumberkisses, hints of hiddlesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m not drunk I swear. Sorry,”<br/>“That’s quite alright. These things happen,” a deep baritone voice rumbled as the figure turned around to meet his assailant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The catchy bass of Daft Punk’s greatest hits echoed throughout the dimly lit bar. Sandy, a curvy woman with short wavy dark brown hair and a simple grey dress that hugged her figure slightly stood at the bar, waiting to order a drink. Her brother’s girlfriend had bought the dress for her. In theory she liked it, but in practice it made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. At least she wasn’t wearing stilettos, she thought gladly to herself. Now that would’ve been a disaster. People moved around her vacating a space at the counter. She leaned forward to make her order.

“Hi. Could I have a Bailey please?”  
She waited patiently as the bartender mixed her drink. It was Sandy’s first drink of the night and she was looking forward to enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Her younger brother had been hospitalised during his visit to America. Nothing serious really, just a bout of appendicitis. Finally, he had managed to get his appendix removed and his insurance company would help with the overseas hospital bill. Still that didn’t stop Sandy, his only sister from worrying so much about him that she made a special trip to visit him in hospital. Fortunately, he was recovering well and due to be discharged within the next few days, but everyday Sandy would sit with her brother for hours, attending to his needs. She’d heard stories about how overseas patients could be taken advantage of, but she had seen no evidence of this in the hospital her brother was in. Maybe she was overthinking things, but what did she care? She was very protective of her brother. Her brother’s girlfriend had been travelling with him at the time, so Sandy had helped out by telephoning home to tell their parents what had happened. While she was in the country, Sandy arranged to meet her good friend Melissa for drinks at a local bar the night after her brother was discharged. 


	3. Chapter 3

On the day her brother was due to be discharged he became feverish and after his doctor had looked over him it was found he had contracted an infection from the operation. The doctor and surgeon were baffled as to how the infection had entered his body, but they quickly found suitable antibiotics to treat it. Unfortunately, this meant that Sandy’s brother had to stay longer in hospital. She was so worried that she spent the entire day in the hospital with him. It was when she noticed it getting dark outside that she remembered her meeting with Melissa.

“Oh no! I completely forgot I was meeting Melissa tonight. Oh, never mind…there’s always next time right?”

“Sands-“ her brother interjected, using her childhood nickname.

“I mean I’ve got a pretty good excuse to cancel my plans anyway…”

“Sands!”

“Yes? What is it? What do you need?” Sandy stopped her rambling and looked at her brother. He had never spoken to her in this tone before.

“Go Sands, go meet Melissa. Go and have fun,”

“But what about you? You’ve still got a few days left in this…wretched…hospital!” Sandy stopped herself, fighting back the tears.

“It’s alright Sandy,” his girlfriend interrupted, adopting a calm, authoritative tone. “I’ll stay with him the whole time. Trust me, you need to go out and get some fresh air. We’ll be fine, I promise,”

“Are you sure?” Sandy couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yes!” the pair chimed in unison to her question.

“Oh, ok then. Promise to ring me if there’s any change, ok?” Sandy asked seriously, but internally she felt relieved, glad there wasn’t another thing that needed to be cancelled.

“Go on Sands, go break those men’s hearts with your friend,” her brother remarked cheekily.

“Oh my god, my own brother giving me dating advice. That’s a first,” Sandy laughed happily and bid them both goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

So there she was, sitting alone at the bar waiting to meet Melissa. She surveyed the people around her, their faces smiling and nodding, deep in conversation, the background music putting everyone at ease, except for her. She’d been single for a while now, not that it made social situations any easier for her. She looked forward to seeing Melissa soon. Sandy took a sip of her drink just as her mobile phone buzzed loudly on the surface in front of her. It was a text message from Melissa saying she couldn’t make it out tonight as her daughter had gotten violently sick. What was with the world tonight? Sandy thought to herself. Everyone was either sick or getting sick around her. She decided to drown her disappointment in another drink and then catch a cab back to her hotel room...alone.  
A few minutes later, Sandy finished off her drink and made her way to the entrance of the bar, keen to get home and sleep. She moved through the now dancing crowd. Big mistake. She tripped on something and pushed into the back of a man standing in a small congregation at the side of the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m not drunk I swear. Sorry,”

“That’s quite alright. These things happen,” a deep baritone voice rumbled as the figure turned around to meet his assailant. The tall thin man, in his thirties looked at Sandy and raised an eyebrow. His eyes were marbled with blue and yellow and where the colours mixed there were hints of turquoise. “Are you sure about that?” he asked jovially, “This is an establishment where one comes to release their inhibitions.”

“I’m quite sure,” Sandy answered frustratingly. “Ok, bye now.”

The man laughed heartily, “Wait. Do you need a cab home?”

“I think I can make my own way home, thanks,” Sandy became wary at his advances and kept walking towards the exit.

“No, what I meant was, we could split the bill. You’re not from around here are you? You’re probably staying at a hotel nearby just like me. Let me guess…British?”

Sandy laughed now, “If you must know I’m Australian, but y’know we’re very close,” she smiled at him, his charming nature relaxing her. She carefully walked down the stairs of the bar and waited for a cab.

“Ah! Well in that case, you can’t refuse the Commonwealth,” he joked, grinning widely, laugh lines crinkling about his eyes.

Sandy gave a half-hearted laugh. “So, does ‘the Commonwealth’ have a name? I like to know who I share my cab rides with,”

“Benedict. Benedict Cumberbatch,” the man answered cautiously.

“Oh, I see. You’re the Sherlock guy aren’t you? Great stuff that,”

“Thank you very much. And you are?” Benedict asked back, “I hope you’re not a reporter.”

“Me? Oh, no no no. Nothing like that. My name’s Sandra.” Sandy decided to keep things formal, “I’m just a humble civilian brought over here by an ass of a brother.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I warned him y’know about his appendix, but did he listen to his sister? No! And now he’s in hospital here with a bad infection.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry to hear that. I hope he recovers soon-“

“And then the night that I’m supposed to meet my friend here, she has to cancel at the last minute. I mean, I understand of course, but I just need a break…I didn’t even break any hearts tonight,” she said quietly to herself. What a disappointment. Sandy started to sob, which turned into crying, tears streaming down her face. “Why am I so useless?”  


Benedict eyed the woman. She didn’t appear to be crazy, just in need of some support. “Hey, what do mean useless? From what I heard you’ve come all the way over to the states so you can nurse your only brother back to health. That is an admirable thing in my books. I wish I had a sibling as devoted as you. Actually, I don’t have any siblings full stop,” he sighed, giving her a reassuring smile and handing her a clean handkerchief.

“Oh, thanks,” Sandy accepted the handkerchief graciously, “I’m so sorry, again. You didn’t need to hear all of that.”

“Ah, that’s alright. I know how you feel. Sometimes I want to just go to a high mountain and shout out my problems ‘til I’m hoarse.”

“You have…problems?” Sandy sniffed quietly and dabbed the tears from her face.

“Oh sure. Plenty. It’s not all suits and awards galore where I’m from,” Benedict warned as he hailed a nearby cab.

“No, I suppose not,” Sandy replied, following the man into the back compartment of the cab, giving the hotel’s address to the driver.

The cab ride home took longer than expected, due to a traffic jam on the main road. Cars, buses and bikes struggling to move on were brought to a standstill.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you said you were meeting a friend tonight?” Benedict enquired.

“That’s right,” Sandy was surprised at his memory, “Yes, a good friend, but alas it was not meant to be…”

“And your friend…what's she like?”

“Oh, well she’s gorgeous. She’s hilarious, kind and very intelligent,”

“Ah, I see. So she’s just like you then?” Benedict complimented.

“Oh!” Sandy was surprised by his comment, laughed embarrassingly, looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Well, she’s got lighter hair than me,” Sandy blushed this time.

“Right, just lighter hair. Oh, ok. Well I think that’ll do,” Benedict surmised.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m looking to find a date for a dear friend of mine.”

“Yes?”

“You might have heard of him, Tom Hiddleston?”

“I may have,” Sandy brushed off the name, eager to play coy.

“I mean that’s if you approve of me enough to come with me on a double date?”

“A what? Did you say double date?”

“Yes. I mean, no strings attached. It’s just for this dinner we’re both invited to. The usual publicity stunts,” Benedict assured as the cab pulled up to Sandy’s hotel.

“Well, I could consider it. My friend and I will consider it,” Sandy remained calm, although internally she was very pleased with herself. She got out of the cab and paid the driver her share. She went to bid goodnight to Benedict and he greeted her with a slip of paper, folded in half. “What’s this?”

“My number. So you can ring me after you’ve ‘considered it.’”

“Oh right, thanks. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Sandra, lovely to meet you.” And with that the cab sped off quickly.  
Sandy opened the slip of paper to study the number. Underneath the scrawled hand writing were the words _’you broke my heart.’_ Sandy lost her breath momentarily. Oh boy, did she feel special now. Wait until Melissa hears about this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by stayhomemom)

The following morning Sandy woke late, moved about her room, showering slowly and eating breakfast before starting her short walk to the hospital. On her journey to the hospital she rang her friend Melissa to tell her about their potential double date.  
Sandy had to hold the phone away from her ear when she finally delivered the good news. 

“What’s wrong mummy?” Sandy could hear Melissa’s daughter Katie in the background, clearly alarmed by all the excited screaming coming from her mum.

“Mummy’s meeting someone she really likes, sweetie. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“Yeah! Can I come?” Katie asked innocently.

Sandy laughed at the conversation unfolding at the other end of the line. “Ok Mel, I’ll take that as a definite yes and call back Benedict…oh my god did I actually just say that?!” 

Melissa’s unbridled joy was catching. Sandy could now hear Melissa laughing and Katie frustratingly asking “What’s funny mummy? What?” 

“Ok, deep breaths now,” Sandy started coaching herself to relax, much to the amusement of Melissa, “Right, well I’ll call you later with the details.” And with that the pair said goodbye and hung up. 

For the rest of the walk to the hospital it felt as if Sandy was floating, her feet not touching the ground. She had been fairly excited the night before, but on sharing the news with Melissa it seemed to compound her excitement even more.  
On visiting her brother Sandy had calmed down enough to deal with the problem at hand. She hadn’t heard anything from her brother or the hospital, so she hoped everything was alright.

“Hey sis!” Sandy’s brother called out as she rounded the now drawn curtain surrounding his bed. Sandy forgot all about last night and immediately asked for any news. “Hey, calm down sis. It’s ok. The doctor’s said the treatment’s going really well that I should be out of hospital tomorrow,”

“Oh wow, really? That’s great news!” Sandy filled with joy again. She turned around, looking for her brother’s girlfriend. 

“She went back to our room to shower and bring me some clothes. We knew you’d be in here shortly,” Sandy’s brother smiled. He had answered her question before she had time to ask.

“Oh right, good. If I don’t see her before you leave can you please thank her for me?”

“Thank her? What for?”

“For last night. I had a really enjoyable time in the end,” Sandy smiled to herself.

“Good. How was Melissa?”

“Oh, she couldn’t come, but I still had fun,”

“Yeah?”

“You will never guess who I met,” Sandy was buzzing inside.

After a few failed attempts, her brother gave up. “Who then? Tell me!,” he almost sounded like his younger self in childhood. He was in utter disbelief when Sandy told him about meeting Benedict.

“And that’s not the only thing. Melissa and I are going to dinner with him and Tom Hiddleston!”

“Oh my god,” Even Sandy’s brother was impressed. “That’s perfect, Sands. Just what you deserve. I’m so happy for you.” He stretched out his arms for a hug and Sandy moved to embrace him on the bed.

“I’m happy for the both of us,” Sandy smiled into his shoulder, eyes becoming teary.


	8. Chapter 8

After visiting her brother for the day, Sandy calmly called Benedict to confirm their plans. She assumed the number he gave her was for his publicist or someone else, so she didn’t expect to hear his voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello?” Benedict answered.

“Hi. Wait, is that you Benedict?”

“Why yes it is. Hello Sandra. Have you ‘considered’ my offer?” Benedict teased playfully.

Sandy would think of something smart to say, but she was too busy concentrating on forming a coherent reply after hearing the velvety smooth speech that was Benedict’s voice. “Yes, we have. We’d be happy to attend if the offer still stands,” she wondered if Benedict had given up on her and asked someone else instead. 

“Why of course it still does. I will pick you ladies up from your hotel. Ok?”

“Sure. That’s fine,” Sandy replied. They organised a meeting time for the night of the dinner and bid each other farewell. As soon as Sandy hung up she gave a little squeal of excitement. Then her face turned to one of horror. What was she going to wear?? She called Melissa and arranged for them to go on a shopping trip together.


	9. Chapter 9

An expensive-looking black car pulled up outside Sandy’s hotel.   
Melissa and Sandy straightened their dress for the hundredth time and took the elevator down to the street below. Melissa was dressed in a striking black cocktail dress with a laced décolletage that hugged her figure and Sandy had bought an aquamarine dress with racer back straps that accentuated her curves. Sandy was getting used to her figure, seeing as it was what she looked like when she first met their dinner host. Benedict was just stepping out of the back of the car as the pair walked towards the car. He was dressed in a tailored black suit with white shirt and a shimmering McQueen tie. On noticing them he greeted them warmly and introduced himself to Melissa, who was just as speechless as Sandy had been. He complimented them both on their dresses, and then motioned to the open car door. Sandy let Melissa slide in first. 

Benedict smiled at Sandy, appreciating her kind gesture. He pulled his head close to hers and whispered “You look stunning,” into her ear.   
The feel of his breath as well as the comment caused Sandy to blush and smile back at him. She could see his words were completely genuine by looking in his eyes.   
Sandy was next to slide into the compartment and Benedict followed closing the door behind him. On the way, Benedict explained that the dinner was to celebrate the rising talent of young British actors and artists.

“It’s funny because I wouldn’t consider myself as a young actor now,” Benedict smiled quietly.

“Not that I know anything, but I think age is only a number, Benedict,” Sandy blurted out. Regretting her words as soon as she said them, fearing she had insulted this most dazzling man sharing a car ride with them.

Benedict looked at her and a gigantic grin split across his face and he chuckled deeply. “Quite right Sandra. Quite right,” he smiled at Sandy and Melissa and they both felt at ease.


	10. Chapter 10

When the trio reached the dinner venue, Sandy and Melissa were awestruck at their surroundings. The place had once been an old style theatre, now refurbished into an elaborate restaurant. They wondered what the place would’ve been like in its former glory. The driver of the car pulled into a secluded area where the passengers wouldn’t be hounded by photographers and reporters. Sandy suspected this was Benedict’s plan, so as not to intimidate his guests. The three easily moved out of the car and made their way into the building. Benedict ushered the girls towards the bar to meet Melissa’s date for the night, Tom Hiddleston.

“Hey Tom,” Benedict called.

Tom was standing at the bar, back turned to them. On hearing his name he turned to greet his friend and realised he was not alone. “Well, hello there. Who are these fine ladies then, Ben?” Tom was also dressed in a black suit and white shirt, but he wore a bow tie instead.

“This is Sandra,” Benedict motioned to Sandy, who gave a small smile and shook Tom’s hand.

“Hi. Nice to meet you,” Sandy replied.

“Hello. It’s a pleasure,” Tom shook Sandy’s hand warmly.

“And this is Melissa,” Benedict motioned.

On this introduction Tom found he couldn’t keep his eyes off Melissa. She was a vision of black; her rubenesque figure covered in luxurious material elicited a passionate response from Tom. “Hello Melissa,”  
Melissa extended her hand to shake his and he obligued, this time using both his hands to shake her hand warmly. His mind reeled with Shakespearean quotes...”Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Thankfully Tom stopped himself before he spoke his volitions aloud; instead he just gave a gracious smile and said “I can see you put a lot of thought into your dress.”  
Melissa met his eyes and returned the smile.

“Ok Romeo,” Benedict interjected, slapping Tom on the back in a brotherly way. “Let’s get to our table. I’m starving.” Sandy laughed at Benedict’s fondness of eating and the couple walked away to their table, arms linked.  
Tom’s gaze was broken and on realising Benedict and Sandy had gone ahead, he offered his arm to Melissa. She accepted it and was led away to their table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by stayhomemom)

The dinner was an enjoyable occasion for all. Tom and Benedict sat at the same table throughout the night, with their dates beside each other. There were a few speeches and awards given and the food was delicious. This didn’t stop a devilishly smiling Benedict from leaning over to whisper things into Sandy’s ear, causing her to blush profusely and quietly shush him with a giggle. 

On the other side of the table Melissa and Tom were in deep conversation. They had already talked about Shakespeare, their favourite novels and Katie, much to the joy of an enraptured Tom. A spark had certainly formed between them, connecting them as if no one else had known them so intimately before this night. Melissa had been honest with Tom about her failed marriage. She had discovered she was pregnant with her husband-to-be’s baby, but on the day of the wedding he had abandoned her at the altar. Tom was absolutely shocked. He was not a naive man, but he dreaded the thought of this enthralling woman left behind, trying to make sense of her circumstances. 

“I’m so sorry, Melissa. How terrible that must’ve been for you,” was all Tom could say.

“Thank you, but it doesn’t matter anymore. We’re doing very well on our own,” and Melissa gave a reassuring smile. A comfortable silence fell upon them and Tom noticed a sizeable mark on Melissa’s hand.

“Oh my dear, what’s this?” He gently picked up her hand and with his other hand circled the reddened, raised mark with the lightest of touches. Tom’s touch sent shivers up Melissa’s arm and she realised she hadn’t answered his question.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Burnt it on the stove the other day. It’s still a little sore-,”

Tom had now brought his face close to her hand. Melissa could feel his warm breath on her hand and then Tom leaned closer delivering a gentle, but seductive kiss to the burn. An electrical current shot up Melissa’s arm, relaxing her instantly. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly and Tom ended his ministrations to her hand. “How’s that now?” Tom asked bringing Melissa out of her ecstasy.

Melissa swallowed hard and formed her words carefully, “Ah, it feels better now. Thanks-” Melissa then felt another sensation this time on her chest. On looking up from her hand, she found Tom gingerly touching the laced edging with two graceful fingers, trailing his eyes ever downward to meet her cleavage. Melissa breathed deeply at his touch, averting his eyes to her face and the two looked at each other and smiled knowingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by stayhomemom)

The night was coming to an end and a few small groups of people were standing around and talking. Melissa and Tom however were still fixed in their seats, heads bowed, not saying a word. 

“Y’know…” Melissa spoke, raising her eyes to look through her lashes at Tom. “I have a bottle of wine at home in the fridge and Katie’s staying the night at her grandparent’s. Would you like to come over for a drink?” Melissa wasn’t a one night stand woman, but the chemistry between them was undeniable. Who knew where it would lead?

Tom’s fantasies all but exploded into life. A beautiful, intelligent and interesting woman wanting to spend the night with him! “I would be honoured,” was all he could manage, although he struggled to keep his salacious thoughts to himself.

Melissa and Tom looked around for Benedict and Sandy and found them marvelling at the remaining old décor of the once theatre. Benedict’s arm was protectively wrapped around Sandy’s waist and his other long arm was outstretched pointing to the decorations on the ceiling above them. Melissa and Tom moved from their table of solace to bid Sandy and Benedict goodnight.

“Right, well I'll see you later Tom,” Benedict agreed it was nearing time to leave. “Goodnight Melissa, thank you for being available tonight.”

“You’re most welcome, thank you,” Melissa replied politely “Talk later Sandy, ok?” She walked out of the venue with Tom close behind.

“Alright, bye,” Sandy called after them. Benedict sighed at the pair walking off, then turned to his date.

“Sandy?”

“Oh, yes. About that, people who only know me well call me that,”

“Oh? And I don’t know you well?” Benedict feigned a hurt expression, placing his hands on the tips of her broad shoulders.

“Well, that depends if you want to...There’s a mini bar that desperately needs to be raided. Seeing as you’re still young I’m sure your mother will let you stay up a bit longer,” Sandy teased playfully.

“Hey!” Benedict laughed, “Well maybe not, but aren’t young people meant to be rebellious anyway?” and the devilish half smile returned to his face. He offered his arm to Sandy and she accepted it. The pair walked out of the building and hailed a cab soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

On returning to Sandy’s hotel room, the moon was at its fullest and emitted a glow so bright that Sandy turned off the lights and opened the curtains letting moonlight flood her room. The pair were so tired that they sat on the side of the bed after grabbing their drinks. They talked for hours. Sandy was thrilled by Benedict’s time spent in Nepal teaching English and he was just as interested to hear about Sandy’s life and job as a nurse. They each told silly jokes and Benedict did some of his impressions. 

Later on, the two had fell silent, having run out of things to talk about. The moonlight still crept through the open curtains bathing both their bodies in a silver light. Sandy’s eyes reflected the light perfectly and a twinge of warmth sprung in Benedict. He leaned forward across the bed and planted a tender kiss on Sandy’s lips. She met his gaze and smiled sweetly, returning a soft kiss to Benedict. He kissed her again, this time with more force and breathed his hot breath into her mouth. Sandy extended the kiss, moving on her knees along the bed, closer to Benedict, curling her arms around the back of his head and knotting her fingers in his hair. She straddled his lap and continued the open mouthed kiss. He broke away from her lips and trailed his cupid’s bow down her throat nipping at the exposed freckles on her neck. She pushed into Benedict sending him back onto the bed, but then stopped suddenly.

“Wait,”

“What is it love?”

“I don’t usually do this,”

“What do you mean?”

“This,” Sandy motioned between them and around them. Referring to the bed and the mini bar, materials often used for a one night stand.

“Ah, I see. I needn’t worry,”

“Really?”

“Despite what people say, I’m actually a gentleman, Sandy,”

“I had never doubted you for a second,” Sandy replied.

“As much as you feel comfortable with,” Benedict reaffirmed.

“So a lot of snogging will be fine?”

“I think so,” Benedict laughed at the phrase, then the pair locked lips again, showering each other with wet kisses and heated pants, toppling backwards onto the bed.   
He ran his fingers up and down Sandy’s body keen to memorise everything he felt. Her dress moved about, giving Benedict time to admire Sandy’s buxom thighs and rear with his slender hands. Sandy clung onto Benedict, intoxicated by his kisses, palms flat on his strong chest to remind herself that this was reality. For the remainder of the night and into early morning the two expressed their adoration of each other in a chaste, but sensual way.


	14. Chapter 14

Sandy woke the next morning to find Benedict’s body snuggled next to hers and his arms wrapped tightly around her still clothed waist. When she stirred Benedict’s eyes opened and he moved to nuzzle her neck lovingly.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Benedict breathed onto the back of her neck.

Sandy turned her head, smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Her mobile phone started to ring. Sandy picked it up and before answering she looked at the time. They had slept late. It was her brother calling to tell her he had been discharged from hospital that morning. Sandy was pleased to hear the news and offered to come see him off. He politely refused, saying he would call her after they arrived at their next travel destination. Sandy agreed and bid her brother and his girlfriend farewell. Sandy hung up and set the phone down on the bedside table. She swivelled around to face Benedict and hugged him tightly.

“Everything alright love?”

“Yes Ben, everything’s perfect.”

Later, they rose and Benedict profusely apologised at having to leave Sandy. He promised he’d see her again very soon. Sandy agreed and helped him straighten his clothes and hair before sending him out the door.

“I’m really sorry, I’ve got to go. Filming you see,” Benedict continued to apologise.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine,” Sandy laughing at Benedict. She grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him quickly. Benedict paused, thinking he could call in sick to filming. “Go, now! You silly boy,” Sandy laughed again and pushed him out the door backwards. “Call me later, ok? You have my number,”

“Righto then, talk soon!” And with that Benedict bounded off down the hallway to take the elevator.

Sandy closed the door after him and went to shower. She peeled off her dress carefully and laid it over a chair. She stood under the shower for ages, basking in the hot water. Afterwards she dressed and ate some breakfast.  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by stayhomemom)

It was early afternoon when Sandy decided to call Melissa. She wondered if she’d had as good a night as herself.

“Hello?” A tired voice answered on the other end.

“Mel, it’s me. Sandy?”

“Oh my god, hi!”

“Ok…,” Sandy was curious of her friend’s sudden shouting. “Did you get home alright last night?”

“Did I?!!”

“Alright, alright, calm down. What’s going on with you? You’re extremely happy. More than usual,” Sandy was oblivious.

"Oh gawd! Sandy, he's such a fantastic lover!"

"You didn't?! And how would you know, Katie's dad is the only guy you've ever been with."

"We did! Katie's dad was a selfish ass in everything including the bedroom, but Tom, oh my gawd Tom...." she revelled happily in the memory.

“A one off?”

“No! That’s the thing. He wants to see me again soon. For a movie. Another double date of course,”

Sandy was silent then. Another double date? She would definitely see Benedict then.

“Hello?” Melissa asked, “Sandy? You there?”

“Yes, I’m here. That sounds absolutely wonderful Mel. Is he still there?”

“No, he had to get back to his hotel room. He’s a busy man,”

“I’m sure,” Sandy agreed. She described her night with Benedict and said she would pass on the news of another double date. On hearing Sandy’s night Melissa was even happier.

“Now all we have to do is get you two together,” Melissa joked.

“Mel!” Sandy blushed.

“Trust me Sandy, Tom and I won’t stop pestering you both until you do. We’ll be that loud obnoxious couple,”

“I can’t wait,” Sandy said sarcastically, but internally she was excited.

The two friends talked for another hour and Melissa agreed to tell Sandy more details about the next date soon.  
After hanging up, the pair felt a sense of contentment in their lives. And what better friend to go on the ride with than each other.


End file.
